


Mission Gone Wrong

by DestiTheUnicorn



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hospital Visit, M/M, The Team - Freeform, car crash, kidnapped Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiTheUnicorn/pseuds/DestiTheUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission for the professor, Remy ends up kidnapping Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Hope you like it.

Remy was doing what Remy does best. Stealing. For the proffessor of course. Scott had sent him off to Virginia to steal top secret imformation from the government. He had anticipated for this to go smoothly but he should have known better. Now he was in some deep shit. 

Spencer was doing paperwork when he decided he needed a cup of coffee. The machine in the bullpen was dead at the moment so he was having to go down a few floors to an empty breakroom. He took orders for his team and set off down the elevator. 

He was in his head when he crashed into something, falling on his ass. When Spencer looked up the most beautiful man he had ever seen was looking down at him with his hand out, offering to help him up. The man had lucious auburn hair and was wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. The man's wardrobe struck him as odd, it was Summer. Who wore a trench coat in 100 degree weather? That wasn't the only thing odd either. The man seemed to be smiling at him. Usually people would be mad he had run into them. 

"Hello cher."

"Umm... Hello... I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm so sorry." Spencer rambled on but the stranger just smiled at him and chuckled. That's when Spencer looked into the strangers sunglasses and started freaking out. 

Due to his mutation of sight, his eyes where solid white, no pupil. The team knew of Spencer's mutation but he had to hide it from everyone else in the F.B.I. Every morning he put in brown contacts, which must have fallen out when he stupidly crashed into the stranger. The man finally decided to just reach down and pull Spencer up since he was too busy having a mini heart attack to take his hand

Remy had noticed the skinny man had lost his contact and pulled him into the empty break room. "Non, no need t' apologize, cher and no need t' freak out," Remy said as he lifted his sunglasses to show his eyes. 

Spencer looked up into the most beautiful eyes. The stranger was a mutant too and his eyes were red and black like a demon. 

Suddenly they both heard loud thundering foot steps that could only be interpreted as a bunch of F.B.I agents looking for something... or someone. 

Remy cursed. He was supposed to be long gone by now. On top of that he had this gorgeous skinny nerd to take care of. "I'm sorry cher but y'r gonna have t' come with me." There was no time for the man to respond before the cajun tied a cloth over his mouth muffling his protests and drug him through the corridor as fast as possible, evading the men after him. 

They made it outside and into a van from the school. Remy apologized again and hurridly fished his cell phone from one of his many pockets. 

"Hello?"

"Scotty, we 'ave a problem."

"God, Remy, what have you done now?"

"It wasn't my fault. A mutant Fed bumped int' me an den people where looking fo' Remy so I freaked out an I'm bringin' him t' de school so we can explain t'ings t' him. "

"Remy, you can't do anything right. Your in so much trouble. Get back here before you cause even more damage."

"Oui Cyke, an I'm real sorry."

"..."

"He hung up on me... I'm gonna ungag ya, oui?"

As soon as the gag was uncovered the words Spencer had been holding back spewed out, "Are you aware that you just kidnapped a federal agent. You are going to be in so much trouble. My team will notice that I am gone. It was most likely caught on camera and even if you somehow managed to do something to the camera footage I would like to inform you we have one Penelope Garcia on our team. Not only is she fiercely protective but she just so happens to be the best technical anylist the F.B.I has in their employment. I can't believe someone would be so utterly idiotic. And why are you taking me to a school? That makes absolutely no sense at all. You do know you can go to jail for up to 20 years in a federal prison for this, don't you?"

Remy hung his head and murmured, "I'm real sorry about dis cher, I'll explain everyting back at de mansion."

Remy pulled the car onto the highway and headed towards Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. 

......................................

The whole drive Spencer couldn't help analyzing the situation at hand. He had seen videos on television and on the internet of the x-men and this Remy character looked an awful lot like Gambit. Only the x-men would have the gal to infultrate the F.B.I. This was an odd situation. Of course this happened to him, it would never happen to anyone else on the team. No one else would let themselves get kidnapped in a building full of highly trained agents. Even though, he couldn't help feeling safe. 

He had always admired the x-men, even though most everything they did was illegal. They did them for the right reasons. No one else was doing anything about the mutant haters. Most of the police and government was filled with mutant hateing bigots. It only makes sense to take action yourselves. I'm curious as to the excuse Gambit will give when we arrive. This should be amusing. 

Remy could tell the petite was thinking awful hard. This was the one time he had ever wished to be a telepath. He wanted to know what was running through the mans head. 

Focused on driving and thinking about the man, Remy didn't notice an SUV pull up next to the van but he did feel it when they ranmed them. The car veered off the road into the ditch and before he could do anything they were pulling them out of the car. 

...................................

When Spencer opened his eyes he felt an immense pain in his head. As an after thought he deduced that he most likely had a minor concussion. His eyes adjusted to the light and he realized he was currently in a hospital bed. Where? He had no idea. He had no memory of what happened after the car veered of the road. 

The next thing entering his mind was Remy. He looked over and noticed Remy in another bed next to his. His beautiful auburn hair was matted with blood and his head bandaged. He was bloody and bruised. He looked at himself and saw his right leg was in a bright white cast. Other than his leg injury he seemed to be fine. This made sense due to the SUV running into Remy's side of the van. It made sense that he would receive the most damage. 

The door to the room was then opened, revealing a man covered in blue fur. Blue fur Spencer recognized. Hank McCoy came walking into the room and his face lit up upon seeing one of his patients and dear friends were awake. 

"Hello, my friend. You have had quite the day it would seem."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments you have about the story. Im sure there are errors, so feel free to notify me of them.


End file.
